On The Run Little Rin
by SanityandInsane
Summary: They had to keep the little girl Rin safe from the humans and demons that were after her because of a map on her back the main connection to the Shikon no Tama. Kagome and Sango never expected to run into the two leaders of the Youkai mob Sesshoumaru and
1. Chapter 1

On The Run Little Rin

They had to keep the little girl Rin safe from the humans and demons that were after her because of a map on her back plus her almost demon background. Kagome and Sango never expected to run into the two leaders of the Youkai mob Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Nor did they know that Rin was directly connected to one of them. Sesshoumaru/Kagome, InuYasha/Sango.

This is the first time I've done an Inu/Sango fic I think I just wanted to get away from the Kikyo and InuYasha thing. Plus I wanted to see why people like this coupling so much after the Inu/ Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Kagome stuff anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

--BR-- 

A Mother's Last Words: In the Care of Kagome and Sango

A doctor was a hard feat to follow as humans and demons had to share the same things in the present world. The caretaker or doctor had to know how to help a demon when they came into the emergency room since they had bloody battles with humans or amongst themselves. That is what Kagome loved about her job though it was hard and sometimes unbearable it was her job of glory.

Her unit took care of demons and she was the only human around them. Some have called her weird for having such a connection with such evil beings others gave her praise because she was a Miko living a dream they themselves couldn't do. It was funny she was a Miko and her cousin Sango was a Youkai Taijiya their family was a mixed crowd of people all good though.

There was one time though when she was approached by a demon who was very kind. She was told by some of the other residents that he could tell the future but only for demons. That was the only things she hated about her job all demons made sure she was hand-picked out from them. So to show them up she decided to see the very kind fortune-telling demon.

"Kagome we need you in room four stat" she heard one of the demon doctors say knocking her out of her daydream, she ran from the breakroom there. When she finally arrived to the room she quickly assessed the situation. 'A pregnant woman in this shape'

"What happened to her doctor?" she said concerned about the young demon in her unit at the moment.

"She was fighting your kind Kagome when she was badly bruised it looks like she was going to be purified. The demon child in her is still very strong considering it is one-fourth human"

"Ok make sure she is comfortable please we are probably going to have to give her a c-section. It maybe her only chance of survival" she said starting her work along with two other doctors. She slowly started to think back to the fortune telling demon two years ago did he not say that a horrid looking mother would to her part of the hospital. Did he not tell her that she would have to take the baby out by c-section? Did he not say that in the end this experience will have changed her life because she would have no choice but to protect the child from other greedy humans and demons.

"The Shikon no Tama" she said aloud shocked. She looked down at the woman who was obviously moaning from her injuries.

"Doctor are you ok to do this?"

"Yes she hasn't much time left please lets hurry" she then turned her attention to the woman. "Miss you are safe now we will have the baby out of you in no time"

It took hours to successfully get the child out of the mother without hurting her. But Kagome had a feeling that the mother would not survive this evening for some reason though she wanted the woman to survive just to outlast her inevitable fate. She really didn't want the kind fortune telling demon to be correct about this situation that and she wasn't ready to be any type of mother. She was sitting in the breakroom pondering the situation. Now why would a pregnant demon fight our Mikos? And why would they want to purify her so badly that she could have died along with the child?

"Doctor you are needed in room four again, the mother is up and specifically requested for you" the nurse said to her. She got up and walked to the room to see that the mother was holding the little girl in her arms.

"You made it human or shall I call you Kagome" the woman said holding her daughter for the first and last time.

"How do you know me all of the sudden?" she said sneering at her for some reason she didn't know why she was so hostile at her.

The woman ignored her comment and spoke "You saved my life however short it is, she paused for a moment before some her last words would grace her lips, thank you Doctor but the fortune telling demon was right, I'm not much longer for this world"

"You know that demon? Impossible, well whatever the case may be I can't be a mother I'm not ready for it yet" she said sliently seething at the situation but this conversation also saved them both time. So she was a little bit happy that it would be easier because they both knew about it.

Ignoring her yet again she spoke, "Her name will be Rin and my name is Ayaka. Although I cannot tell you everything, I will tell you this I was born with a map on my back that is a connection to the Shikon no Tama jewel. Your people Kagome were trying to kill me because of it powers between the humans and demons as I was trying to see Rin's father. How they found out about the map on my back though I do not know. The map if correctly read directs you to it…Ahhh"

"You need help…Nurse get in here now, she shouted as someone came in to quickly assist her, the woman quickly took the child as Kagome started to search around the room, I have to get another Doctor in here with me, I need to figure out what I did wrong"

"No I can manage for a few more moments Kagome. You need to know that once I die tonight Rin will have a map on her back. It passes to the females of each of our generation, you must protect her at all costs because it is you true destiny now…InuYasha" she said breathing her last breaths.

"Kagome what do we do with the child?" the demon nurse asked holding the now crying child in her arms.

"You ask me this now, place her in the baby unit" she said angrily as she saw the nurse leave. She heard one of her collegues yell out 'clear' on the patient as the worked to save her life. She should have been right with them but then she slowly turned over to her and shook her head no. Kagome paused in place actually crying as the kept going until they couldn't anymore. This time she wasn't crying because of the new child she would have in her life, no she was crying because the mother of that child was wrongfully killed. Her time of death was at 8:01 that evening but Kagome's new life was just beginning.

--BR-- 

"Ayaka" InuYasha said clutching his chest his mate was gone and he wasn't aware of it. Before this moment he wasn't even aware of her being in Japan, she had left because of Sesshoumaru and his love for her. Then he saw red for the very first time of his life, his full demon side was coming out. And right before his logical side blackout he thought of one thing 'Was she coming to see me'

"Half-breed stop this you are killing our men" Sesshoumaru said trying to hold him back he held him in a bear hug as he could smell his full demon side fully coming out. Only one person would have this affect on him, Ayaka, he snorted as he held InuYasha tightly. "Half breed if you don't stop this rampage then I will kill you with little remorse"

He saw his brother's eyes turn back to normal again and he looked at his Sesshoumaru with sad eyes. "She's gone I can feel it brother"

"There is no sense in dwelling on it brother" he said with a look of indifference etched on his face.

"How could you say that with no feeling at all"

"Because we demons don't feeling for such pathetic things, you are and always will be a half-breed so it is in your nature to care about everyone, just like your human mother" he said smirking as InuYasha lunged at him again but Sesshoumaru blocked his punches. They kept going like this until Sesshoumaru got the upper hand by kicking him in the stomach harshly.

"You see you are weak demi-demon, now if we are off this subject of that witch, please join me for dinner with our guests" he said but in his own heart and mind he did care about the situation she was his first love after all. Then she was stolen from him by this half breed on the ground in front of him. He turned away from his little brother and started to walk to his main destination dinner with the wolf, cat, and phoenix demons. And yes he was angry at himself for her sudden death because both he and InuYasha could have helped her. After his dinner he would find out what happened to her and who was after her that badly.

--BR-- 

_One Week Later_

"We are in such a dilemma aren't we?"

"We, Sango she will be in my care if the social worker gives her to me today" she said as she was thinking of Ayaka said to her. 'It is my destiny right?'

"Hey I'll be there for you when they do give her to you"

"That could be difficult because of the baby's demon lineage and the worker who is demon"

"But she isn't a full demon I think that they will take that into consideration"

"You really thi---"

"Dr. Higurashi, the demon man said as he walked into the room with them, closing the door behind him, the child as you know is almost full demon and you are a Miko along with a Youkai Taijiya. Usually I would deem this adoption illegal but it was clear by you Doctor that the demon woman wanted you to be in this child's life so therefore she will be. There is one stipulation though as a demon child she will have to be checked out more thoroughly every month until she reaches the age of five as you know"

"Yes I know sir and I will take care of her with the best of my ability. Besides I have never went into the Miko teachings like I was suppose too so this will be most beneficial for all of us" she said smiling at him.

"Yes of course but what I need now is your signature on the documents and you should be good to go with her by this evening"

"Cool and trust us she will be in good hands---"

"Sango shhh" Kagome said covering her mouth. She knew that Sango wanted to have children badly but she didn't think she needed them this badly.

"It is most understandable Dr. Higurashi that one would feel that the child is there own"

"Yeah but they would also be calm about it also" she said rolling her eyes at her cousin. Was she that desperate to have a child that she had to be so overjoyed about everything? "Ok sir lets sign those documents shall we?" she said smiling at him maybe for her this wouldn't be so bad after all.

--BR-- 

"Kikyo I can feel it the child now has the map on her back. But the aura around her is different like the Shikon no Tama is with her" Miroku said frowning at the situation in his home on American soil. His friend Ayaka had to die by his people because of that map while going to see the babe's father. His people of priestesses and monks were suppose to protect all people even demons but when they found out about an urban legend coming to life they had to dispose of it quickly. He didn't get to a plane to his old home Japan fast enough to save her and that pissed him off greatly. But maybe he and Kikyo could rectify there mistakes by finding the little girl and their current caregivers. At the moment they needed to protect them as well as possible for the evil auras are out there trying to find them.

"That's because it is with them Miroku, the child is with the one who holds the Shikon no Tama within its body"

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for the child to grow older and only then will we find the woman who has the child in her care"

"Kikyo maybe we can waste time exploring each other" he said rubbing her backside and then a slap was echoed throughout the home.

"Now Miroku we wait for the child and mourn for our friend" she said walking to her room to meditate. She knew that is was going to be a long few years especially since she had Miroku around.

--BR-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

I hope this chapter is cool I had a hard time staying with the same idea. As always please review…

--BR-- 

_Three Years Later…6am Thursday_

Time has gone past me so fast that I was no longer the twenty-three year old doctor that worked with demons but a twenty-six year old protective mother. Yes I was still working with demons at the hospital but I was starting to find myself also, being a priestess for Rin.

She was my baby well almost my baby that I had to keep protected especially from the people I worked with and many greedy humans. If anyone knew of the growing map on her back then they would have to be on the run.

"Hey Kagome how has you're day been so far?" Shiori said snapping her out of her thoughts. They were in the break room and one would have thought of her on maternity leave but she insisted on staying until she had the child.

"It's been good so far, how you and your baby's father doing?" she said looking at her bulging stomach she was about eight months now and Kagome was very proud of that. She was now wondering when she would have her own child Rin was a good girl and daughter but to have something that comes from your own body would be great also.

In this part of the hospital she was the only friend here most likely because of her heritage, she was a half demon, half human. It worked out for both of them in the end because each woman found out what they needed to protect each other from the insults of their fellow colleagues.

"Man do I have to go into that Bankotsu and what an ass he is. I'm so glad I'm a doctor because this child would be screw if I wasn't. Besides he doesn't need to know about his father's jobs he just needs to know that at least one of his parents are there for him"

"Shiori you know that no matter what Bankotsu is a good person and loves you dearly. Just because he does some bad things doesn't mean that he is an ass. Wait that is what you called him an ass because of his jobs" she said knowing her friend too well.

"Yes and I'd do it again, Kagome we had an argument about it last night. I told him to stop doing his jobs for the Tashio's because he was very well off for our child anyway. But he said something about being in their debt numerous times and that he couldn't stop. He also said that his jobs weren't too dangerous and he never killed anyone just injured them.

Then I had to leave Kagome he was completely pissing me off and I don't like many confrontations with anyone. As you know we are living together so I decided to sleep at a hotel for the night, he's been calling me ever since to come back home to him the bastard" she said angrily, then she turned her attention back to Kagome who was shaking her head at her.

"Hey I forgot to ask you Kagome how's Rin doing?"

"Oh she is doing well Sango just took her to preschool today with humans. When she becomes five she will be at one the best schools for demons. I want her to know all of her great heritage from humans to demons because she is demon with some human traits"

"Oh you know tonight we are having a costume night for all the children in the hospital maybe you can bring her just because, she can play with children her own age for a change" she said smiling then she leaned near Kagome's ear and said, "And don't worry she will be protected from danger you have my word" she said as Kagome nodded at her.

She was the only one who knew about Rin and the secret, she wasn't ratting them out on her life because Kagome was there for her even at her darkest times in her life. So she was honored when she told her about the secret and her destiny to protect the little girl. So when Rin was checked out every month she was the one who took care of her.

"Um well, alright but as you know I'll be here for it also we along with Sango can worry about her at the party" she said. Kagome then lit up at the next piece of information she had. "Hey did you hear a demon male with the swollen belly. Your best 'friend' Kumo said that he was going to figure out the problem"

"First Kagome he is not my friend or anything else thanks, she said looking at her chuckling friend, second I believe we should visit that area, you know give the credit to Kagura so that she can owe us later or something" she said speaking of there other friend.

"Fine let's go we have to ruin your ex-boyfriend, who still wants you back because of Bankotsu but can't have you, what an asshole he only wants you back because you current boyfriend is human" she said smirking at her still red face friend. Kagome pulled her friend towards the front of the lounge door with her arm around her friend's neck. This was only because Shiori said that she would die a crusty old hag with cranky cats around. And that's how there day started off with both of them laughing so much that Kagome forgot her first worried thoughts of Rin

--BR-- 

_3:30 pm_

Sango did know why but she felt someone near her and Rin. She was picking her up from school on her first day and she felt like something was off. She looked around her just to make sure they were both ok, she was also angry that she didn't have her protection around her. When she didn't move from her spot Rin tugged her sweater and she turned to her and smiled.

"Yes Rin what is it?" she softly questioned the little girl bending down to her. She and Kagome were doing a great job of protecting her but it always felt like someone was watching them. Kagome stated one day that she felt it but of course with her not being a Miko she couldn't feel it at all. Instead she always kept her guard up.

"What wrong auntie" she said looking at her weirdly. Her chubby face was scrunched up in a frown for her guardian.

"Nothing sweetie let's go home ok?" she said as she opened up her car for them to get in. She almost didn't hear one of Rin's teachers coming up to them. Maybe that was the weird feeling that she had before. It was just a false alarm a worried teacher.

"Ms. Sango you forgot Rin's math book" Nazuna said smiling at her. She gave the book to Sango and looked down at Rin. "I expect you to good on the first test next week ok. Goodbye Ms. Sango thanks you for choosing our school"

"Yeah thanks a lot I guess, Sango stopped for a second and looked at the woman, Ms…"

"Nazuna, Ms. Nazuna that's what the children call me"

"Right you scared me but I guess I'll be seeing tomorrow?"

"Yes and you must know Rin is our favorite student"

"I'm sure she is I'll see you later bye" Sango waved quickly then got into her car and drove off leaving the teacher in the parking lot.

The woman standing there took out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Are you sure you want to do this she's just a little girl who looks familiar"

"_My dear you've just been working at this too hard. Don't let anything like that get to you she is just the one with the map. Now next Monday you will allow us to take her understood?" the person said over the phone very happy his prey came to this school everyday"_

"Ok I guess I'll see you then" she said still looking at the spot that the little girl and her guardian were in. She knew that little girl from somewhere either that or she looked like someone she knew before. She just needed to find out who it is?

--BR-- 

_4:30pm _

"So what did you find out about Ayaka on the evening of her death" Sesshoumaru said looking at the documents on his desk. Three years since the death of a woman who held both he and InuYasha's hearts. He wished everyday that she was back telling her share of jokes because she always had loads of them that they could just laugh at. It was one of the reasons why she warmed up to InuYasha so well but he always held her in his heart also.

When he knew he could no longer have her he made her leave him and the half breed. But he knew that in the end she adored InuYasha and the deal he created for her was very bias and unreasonable. There was a moment where he believed that she would not take the deal given to her but she actually did with no trouble at all. When Ayaka left that evening she left with her head held high and had InuYasha questioning his judgment. Now…now the woman was dead and he actually shouldered some of the blame for her death.

If he hadn't been so rash and destructive like he already was in his legal/illegal business transactions then she could still be with InuYasha while he licked his wounds and moved on the woman would be alive. He knew he talked big that night when InuYasha felt his mate crossover into the nether world but like him he was hurting badly. So he decided to reluctantly help his brother in finding out what happened to her. It was the least he could do seeing that he pushed her away from his family because of his jealousy of not having her.

"She was chased by the supposed 'holy' priestesses and priests because of a map Milord" Bankotsu said bowing before him. He got up and approached his friend of whom he call Lord which was what the man and his brother was in this town. Anytime you can legally takeover legit businesses with laundered money you were known for something great. And both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were great when they worked together which was very difficult to do almost all the time.

He believed that Sesshoumaru got less attention when they were both growing up therefore always caused tension between both of the brothers. Then again InuYasha felt like he was given less attention plus he is a half demon…even greater tension. The only person that could get both brothers to work together was the Inu demoness Ayaka and now she was dead.

"Ok…that explains nothing many people have maps---" he said angrily before he was interrupted again

"No she happen to have a map on her back that is suppose to give you the exactly location of the Shikon no Tama. Milord if my memory serves me correctly that Shikon no Tama is a myth" he said looking at his friend strangely as he placing the files in his hands.

"No Bankotsu the Shikon no Tama isn't really a myth but the good priests and priestesses along with decent demons who happened to care wanted to keep it a secret---"

"But doesn't it have a demonic aura" he asked slightly interested at this.

"Yes and don't interrupt me again Bankotsu, as I was saying before the Shikon no Tama was kept a secret for a long time. My father who was among those demons and humans claimed that a woman of 'pureness' in her heart will have this jewel within her body.

This jewel is transferred from the woman when she dies to her daughter without her even knowing it. But what I didn't know was the fact that a map goes with that jewel…" he said trailing off as he placed his wine down along with the file. He decided to walk out of the cellar and back to him home with Bankotsu following him. Once he got to the entrance he looked over at Bankotsu again. "What else did you find?"

"That the defected priest Ungai was among the men who attempted to purify her. I assumed that since no one knew of this but her that someone close to Ayaka set her up"

"But who would set her up no one really hated her?" he questioned. "This is going to start another war between the Youkai Mobs and the defective priests. I don't need this at the moment have my followers on high alert everywhere.

Set up a meeting with my partners even Midoriko the head priestess, I need to figure out this map thing. That means who ever has the Shikon no Tama is in grave danger and needs protection from people who aren't concerned with gaining its power"

"Sesshoumaru that's where my last piece of information comes in and do not kill me I just found all this out from our informative last week" Bankotsu said starting to move away from his friend. He knew of the man's temper and it wasn't the best when he was pissed. Then again his best plans come from his pissed thoughts also.

"Spit it out" Sesshoumaru said annoyed at his friend and right hand man.

"Well we just found out that Ayaka had a child and like the Shikon no Tama story that map is transferred from the woman to their daughters"

"What!!!" he shouted. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. "So you mean to tell me that the map is still out there along with my niece or daughter and I have no idea where to find her"

"It could have been a boy for all we know Sesshoumaru"

"But it's my family, I can't dwell on this now we have to go the hospital for that children's thing. Find out about more on this after we return if my family is out there whether the child is InuYasha's or mine they need to be found" he said still angry but he moved into the door of his home and upstairs. He ignored Bankotsu's last words as he went into his room he needed to find his family.

Was it a boy or a girl? Was the child his or InuYasha's? Tonight of all nights he had to think about this along with going to see more children in a hospital. All because his business-chain funded most of the hospitals supplies and little parties they had for the sick patients there.

His father made it his business to go to these little parties because it lifted his spirit when he needed a release from the mob world. He though always thought that this was a boring event, one he could stay at home for but his father's legacy needed to be carried on since he was the Head of the Household now.

Sighing he stepped into his shower to get ready for this pathetic event he couldn't wait until it was over so that he could find the child. Too bad he didn't know the child was closer than he thought.

--BR-- 

_7pm_

"Look Rin at the big plushy giraffe someone got you" Shiori said as she helped Rin open her present. The little girl looked at the present and then smile back at Shiori holding her new doll. Rin who was dress in a cute purple pants and striped purple top wasn't a difficult child.

She never got angry unless someone was calling out her heritage and even then she always smiled at them. Shiori also looked at the other children who were getting their presents that the hospital provided for them. Every year all of doctors get together along with many businesses to give something back to the sick children of the hospital.

But nowadays if the doctors and nurses had children they were invited also to enjoy the festivities. They also called this night costume night because the children wanted it this way, toys and little Batman's it was always a treat.

"Tank you" she said while moving with away from Shiori and then ran to her mother. "Mommie, Mommie look what I got"

"Rin that is very nice and soft right sweetheart" she said smiling back to her daughter. Kagome saw Rin hold the plushy tighter her big brown eyes and very small dog ears sparkled at her. Then Rin gave her the giraffe and said something else.

"Mommie I want you to have it" she said pushing the doll to her mother. Then she ran back to play with the other children before Kagome could say anything.

"Shiori keep an eye out of course I have to go the bathroom" Kagome said calling to her friend as she left area Sesshoumaru came in with Bankotsu in front of him of course from the other wing of the hospital. At first he just looked bored at the kids running around in the hospital. He always wondered why his father ever did this all these snot nosed demon kids he didn't need it until a little girl caught his eye.

"Bankotsu is that you girlfriend with that little girl over there, strange she looks vaguely familiar" all of the other children were playing around them in their costumes but he could only see that little girl. The only Inu Demoness who had black hair and was not a humanoid was Ayaka. The child's back was turned from him but it was like he could tell the child looked just like the woman.

"Sesshoumaru you know Shiori" he said turning to him. He looked weirdly at Sesshoumaru as his boss rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't mean her but that little girl next to her" he said in a slightly trance as he just kept looking at her. His first thoughts were of 'Ayaka' she looked about the age. He saw Shiori walk up to them

"Hello Sesshoumaru, the asshole called Bankotsu"

"Shiori where were you last night I checked every hotel" he said attempting to embracing her she move away from him.

"Sesshoumaru what brings you by the hospital if I recall your father loves these events not you" she said ignoring her boyfriend. She really did want to know why Sesshoumaru was here she was expecting his father.

She knew that Touga or the 'Inutashio' loved these events because it he could spend time with the children time that he couldn't spend with his sons because of his business. A business that ruined lives and families one that Sesshoumaru gladly took over when he became eighteen. This man in front of her was more ruthless than his father and he could never be caught because all of his businesses were believe or not were legit.

She hated him and the man knew about it. On numerous occasions Sesshoumaru apologized for her boyfriend being in all of this but she couldn't forgive him…because she just wanted her boyfriend free from the wars that belonged to 'pure' Youkai's. But the man was stubborn and so was she which sometimes made it a problem. She stared at him waiting for some response.

"My father couldn't make it, he told me that he deeply regrets not being her because out of all things in his life he loves these events. Although I don't know why snot nosed children make me sick to my stomach. But I am glad I made it because I would have never seen that little girl over there" she said looking at the little girl in the corner with two young ladies.

"She is just a little girl like everyone else here"

"No Shiori you know as well as I that she looks just like Ayaka. Now why would she be in the custody of a human?" he said still looking at the little girl who seemed to be very shy about her surroundings.

"Maybe because Ayaka wanted it that way did you ever think of that?" she shouted as Kagome came over to approach them holding Rin, a big mistake. She didn't want her friend to know or be involved with anything involving Sesshoumaru Tashio. She only knew a little bit about Ayaka from Bankotsu and his stories. She did of course know about her friend's destiny, Shiori wondered if this was supposed to happen, fate on this day was not on her side. She looked up at Sesshoumaru pleading with her eyes for him not to say anything about this.

"Shiori what's the problem?" Kagome questioned while looking at the newcomer in the hospital. She had Rin in her arms and they both looked at the man in front of them. Their eyes clashed for a moment and she looked down at Rin who was still looking at him as if she knew who he was.

"Hi" Rin said cheerfully then she looked back at her mother. "Momma he look like me is he my daddy?" she questioned taking her mother by surprise.

"No sweetheart, remember when I said that you were almost demon. Well he is a full demon and I'm human there is no way he could be your father"

"But Momma…" she said softly.

"No buts Rin here go play while the adults talk" she said quickly putting her down, Rin's little lip quivered then she ran to Sango instead. Kagome shook her head Rin was still not ready to play with the other children all demons. She was a shy child much herself when she was that age, she saw Sango pull down her pink flowered shirt as stayed near her 'aunt.'

"She is my family you have to know that girl looks just like her mother"

"You know Ayaka, do you know of the people looking for her? If you do then you need to leave or something?" she said defensively.

"You befriend air heads Shiori?" he said smirking at the now pissed off girl. Shiori just looked and gave him the finger he saw that Bankotsu was still trying to speak to her as she kept ignoring him. He shrugged his shoulders then spoke, "You should know human that that little girl could be my daughter and I want her in my custody"

"Ok unless you are half demon fused with a full demon then she is not yours her mother gave her to me as my destiny. She was attacked by my people but somehow ended up in my custody. I don't know what the future holds for me but she is in my care for a reason" she looked down at the floor then at Rin. "I will protect her with my life and from you if I have to I will not give her up"

The man in front of her was shocked at her bold comment. He had to recover from his own personal shock to look at her. "Shiori she must not know who I am and what I can do to a pathetic Miko like her you must tell her. You will give me that child if not for me then my little brother for I am a very well known man"

"That I don't have to listen to, I'm going to my daughter. Nice to meet you Mr. Tashio I sorry again that your father couldn't be here he loved these events without threats" she huffed then walked away from him determined not to let him affect her. But those eyes Rin has those same eyes and he even said that he had a brother, she wondered if he was speaking of the same InuYasha that Ayaka mumbled out in her last moments of life.

"Bankotsu she is not listening to you try again later, we have to go I have a project that I want go over with you" he said still looking at the chocolate eyed woman with the sea green doctor's scrubs on. He wondered why she was even working in this hospital. He needed more answers from his most trusted right hand man and maybe even from that bitch his brother fancied Kikyo. For now though he would allow the human to have the child until he had enough strength to get her in his custody. He was surprised and he'd take it InuYasha would be also if he knew that he had a daughter. Unless the little girl she was his, he walked out of the main doors of the hospital with new ideas forming in his head. He had to gain what was rightfully his

--BR-- 


End file.
